Our Life
by stephanie921
Summary: Finn had it all. He married the girl of his dreams and they had a beautiful daughter. Now someone is trying to take that happiness away from him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** i do not own glee or any of the characters

Finn woke up to the sound of a woman humming in the next room. He smiled to himself as he got up from bed. He grabbed from the floor the shirt that she took off him last night. He walked down the hall and followed the beautiful sound that woke him up. He walked inside the pink room to find Rachel, his wife, singing their five month old daughter back to sleep. He walked up to her and kissed her head and then gently did the same to their half asleep baby. He could not believe how his life had changed in the last three years. Just four years ago he had graduated high school and had lost the love of his life who was now in front of him with their child.

They had come along way since their break up after high school. Up till this day he still regrets setting her free on that train station and going to the army. He was glad he made the right choice of coming back, although he was not glad when she did not take him back. He proved to her how much he loved her and soon enough they were getting married. Then the moment that would change their lives came when she told him they were expecting. She had to quit her job as a dance instructor and he had to get a second job but they knew it was worth it. Then the second best day of his life, after meeting Rachel, was the day their beautiful brown-eyed baby girl was born. She had Rachel's eyes and his smile. Life could not get any better than this.

He stopped thinking about their amazing journey of life when he heard a knock on the front door. He goes into the living room to open the door leaving his wife and daughter alone in the other room. He opened the door and uniformed men rushed in. Two men searched the kitchen and living room while two others searched the rooms of their small apartment. Finn was so confused. He did not know what was going on. A man in a black suit and sunglasses came up to him and explained it all. 'We are doing a search", he said. 'Of what?' asked Finn. 'There is a bomb somewhere inside this building and we need to find it soon.' Finn did not think that a bomb could be in his small two bedroom apartment. He walked over to their daughter's room and searched for Rachel. When he got there he saw they had found the bomb. It was under their daughters crib. His mind suddenly stopped. This meant someone was after them trying to ruin their life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with school and stuff .**

**I do not own glee**

Finns P.O.V

"Thanks a lot officer."

"listen son, there might be someone after y'all. Do you or your girlfriend have any enemies?" said the officer.

"Wife, and no, not that I am aware" I responded.

"Okay then, I suggest changing apartment ,but it is up to you two" He said.

"Okay well thank you again." and with that the officer left out home.

"Im really scared Finn, what are we going to do?,what if someone is trying to kill us? Or our baby? How do we keep her safe?"

I stopped her and said "Rachel calm down, we will figure it out"

"in the meantime pack some clothes for you and Lucy and I am going to call my mom to tell her we are going to visit them in Ohio"

I called my parents to tell them and then I packed my own things. Rachel was in the restroom changing so, I took the time and went into Lucy's room. I just starred at her and saw how peaceful and innocent she was. I wondered who could be doing this to us. The first person who came to my mind was Quinn. She is the only one who could do this to us but, that might have been high school Quinn, the new Quinn is Rachel's best friend. We even named our daughter after her.

"Finn, where are you?" I heard Rachel ask.

I quickly grabbed Lucy's car seat and put her in it.

"Im in Lucy's room" I answered Rachel.

" I have everything ready" She quickly told me.

"What did the officer tell you?" She asked me.

"He said they received an anonymous phone call last night that there was a bomb on our floor. The person also said that someone's baby was going to get hurt so, they decided to search all the apartments with babies in them." Rachel quickly glanced at Lucy and froze.

"Don't worry babe. Everything is going to be fine, in a couple of hours we will be in Lima with mom and Burt, we can even visit your dads"

"Okay" Said Rachel looking worried.

* * *

We walked down to our car and told the doorman to keep an eye on our apartment. I put the luggage on the trunk of our small car while Rachel fixed Lucy in the backseat.

"How long are we going to be in Lima? What about your jobs? Are you going to miss a lot of days?" Rachel quickly asked.

"Relax Rach, I'm going to call Monday and explain to them what is going on. If they need me to work I'll come back home and you stay in Lima with mom and Burt or your dads" I explained to her.

Having a kid really changed me, if this would have happened before I wouldn't mind getting fired but now I have a wife and child to take care of. I can't do that now, and especially since we live in New York. I'll never get used to the fact that baby stuff is so expensive over here. I should convince Rachel to move to Texas if we ever have a second baby. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Rachel say something.

" what was that babe?" I asked her

"I said, that Kurt texted me and he found out we are on our way to Lima and wants to know if we can pick him up and take him with us" Rachel said excitedly

" Is he ready?" I asked.

"Let me ask him" Rachel said.

He better help me drive and pay for gas if he comes. We are not rich and car pool for free.

" He said he is, and that he will help us with the driving and gas" Rachel said.

"Perfect" I told her.

We drove several more minutes in silence and finally arrived to Kurt's apartment building. He was already outside with a huge bag. I have no idea where we are going to make that fit.

"Hey Rachel! Finn." said Kurt

"Hey little bro" I told him.

Rachel moved from the front seat to the back with Lucy and Kurt while I put Kurt's huge bag in the front seat.

"Oh my god, Kurt!"I heard Rachel exclaimed. Apparently they were looking at some Broadway magazine. I could already tell this was going to be a long drive.

* * *

Three hours and many gossip stories later we stopped at a small cafe to eat breakfast after all it was barely 11 am and I need to eat. As soon as I parked the car Kurt and Rachel ran out. Rachel must have forgotten that she had a sleeping daughter next to her. Lucy started crying and I rolled my eyes while getting off the car and walked towards the back door of the car. I picked up the car seat and as soon as she saw me she stopped crying.

"That's my girl, I love you" I said relieved that she stopped crying.

I did not want to walk in there with a crying baby. I walked in and saw Kurt and Rachel in a table already.

"Forgot you had a daughter Rach?" I said jokingly.

"No, but apparently my feet did, the middle seat is not comfortable you know" she said and giggled.

The waiter came and took our orders. Lucy was hungry and it was my turn to feed her. I picked her up and excused myself to go to the car and make her a bottle. I made her bottle and decided to stay outside to feed her and "enjoy" the outdoors.

Finally after she finished her bottle, she sure does take her sweet time, I walked inside. Kurt and Rachel were halfway done with their meal.

"Im back" I said as I approached the table.

" I told the waitress to bring you your food when you came inside so it wouldn't get cold" Said Rachel quickly before she continued talking to Kurt about some T.V special. "Thanks" I whispered.

As soon as I put Lucy back in her seat she started crying, wanting me to pick her up. I groaned a little too loud because Kurt quickly jumped off his seat and picked up Lucy before he even moved again.

"Oh hush mini diva, uncle Kurt is here" I heard him say as I began eating.

Kurt got up from the table and went outside with Lucy. I looked out the window and saw him walking around the entrance talking to Lucy and making funny faces to make her laugh.

"She has grown so much" I heard Rachel say.

"Yeah, I know" I told her

"It looks like her hair is going to be really curly for some reason. Does your family carry the curly hair genes?" I asked had wide eyes after I asked her this.

"No, no, I mean yes, yes. I bet one of my dads side of the family has that gene." She answered me quickly, almost stuttering.

"Are you okay?" I asked her

"Yeah, yeah im fine" She answered unsure.

"Okay then, are you finished? So we can hit the road again"

"Yeah im done" She answered.

* * *

We were on the road again twenty minutes later.

It would have been faster but it took me fifth teen minutes to convince Kurt that Lucy has to ride in her car seat and not in his arms.

Rachel has been quiet since the conversation we had during breakfast. Now, Kurt is telling me all about some show he was watching last night and Rachel is just staring out to the road.

Many hours later and just stopping once to eat we were finally in Lima. It was already dark when we pulled into Burt and mom's home. Kurt never drove and since we have an economic car we stopped for gas only once and he was "sleeping" when that happened. We were greeted by my mom before we even knocked on the door. She quickly hugged me and Kurt and practically ran to the car where Rachel was taking Lucy out of her car seat.

* * *

**Thanks for reading **

**please review**


End file.
